Ninjas and Pokèhoes
by Lysteria
Summary: Basically Kabuto accidently drops into the world of pokèmon. Weird things ensue. Caution Hentai KabutoXMisty oneshot.


This is just a short Naruto fic. So, what happens when Kabuto accidently drops into the world of pokémon? Let's find out!

Crossover Naruto/Pokémon One-shot

Ninjas and Poké-hoes

"You know what to do Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed. "Yes, Orochimaru. I will report to you as soon as my mission is completed." Kabuto said, bowing humbly before disappearing. Orochimaru just smiled and licked his lips with that 20 ft. tounge of his. "Heh heh heh... Foolish Kabuto. Soon you will be gone forever..."

As Kabuto went to complete his mission, he was suddenly intercepted by Kakashi. "So, Kabuto...where do you think you're going?" "None of your business Kakashi. I'm just off for a nightly stroll." "I don't think so. You're doing something for Orochimaru aren't you?" "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Kakashi just smiled. "THIS!" He said, punching Kabuto hard with a glowing fist. Kabuto lost his wind and passed out.

When he awakened, he was laying in a forest. "Waa...? What happened? Where am I? Kakashi!" Jumping to his feet, he looked around only to find himself alone. A sudden rustle in a bush caused him to turn quickly, pulling out a kunai as he did. A strange yellow creature popped out and looked at him through beady brown eyes. "What the hell are you?" Kabuto asked, preparing to strike. "Pika?" It said, looking at him curiously. "Pikachu! Where are you?" A voice called. Suddenly a teenage boy appeared followed by a teenage girl and a young man "Pikachu! There you are!" the boy said, picking up the strange little thing. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off?" "Pi pika. Pikachu!" The little thing said. "What? Oh!" the boy said, finally noticing Kabuto. "Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. What's your name?" He asked, extending his hand. Kabuto eyed him warily as he put his kunai away. "I am Kabuto from Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves." "HAHAHA!! You're named after a Pokémon!" the girl said. " Misty! That's not nice." the young man said. "Hi, my name is Brock from Pewter City and this is Misty from Cerulean City." He said with a smile. "What are these pokémon of which you speak? I don't think I have any data on them." Kabuto said, pulling out his deck of infomation cards. "Huh? You don't know what pokémon are?" Ash said, taking off his hat and scratching his spiky black hair. "No. We don't have these strange creatures in my village. "Well... they're kinda hard to explain." Brock said. "They're animals with special abilities that pokémon trainers, people like us, use to battle each other and keep as pets and companions." "So they're like the spirit summoning jutsu?" Kabuto asked, using is chakra to fill in the blank card. "Spirit summoning jutsu? Do you mean like pokéballs?" "What's a pokéball?" "They're a device we use to capture pokémon." "Hey...what did you say your name was again?" Misty asked. "Kabuto." "HAHAHA!! You're a kabuto!!" "It's Kabuto! Say it with me: KA-BU-TO!" "KA-BUTO!" Misty laughed. Kabuto stepped up to her glared. "Do you dare challenge a ninja subordinate of the great Orochimaru?" He asked in a deadly whisper. "N-no." Misty squeaked. "Good. Now come're Bitch!" Kabuto said, grabbing Misty and kissing her roughly while he ripped off her clothes. Misty moaned loudly as Kabuto fondled one bouncy titty as he sucked hard on the other. Ash and Brock just stared. Then Brock whipped out a videocamera and started to record it while Ash nosebleeded so hard that he died of severe blood loss. Kabuto ripped off his own clothes and began to fuck her hard and fast. Faster and faster he went while Misty moaned and screamed, "FUCK ME!!! OH KABUTO!!!" Kabuto kept going until he couldn't take any more. He cummed all over Misty's face while she sucked his cock. Afterwards, as they lay on the grass, with Misty sleeping soundly next to him, Kabuto smiled and thought, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

THE END

So... what did you think? It's pretty lame for my first fic but please rate!!! Thanx! -.-


End file.
